Sobre cães e gatos
by Faniicat
Summary: “ Os dois, mas eu estava falando literalmente. Mais ou menos literalmente. O que eu quis dizer foi que você é tanto uma gata quanto eu sou um cachorro. Bom, agora temos a razão porque costumávamos brigar tanto. ”


**Sobre cães e gatos**

Rondas.

James realmente gostava desta tarefa da monitoria em especial. Você sabe, quando você finalmente está começando a entrar em boas condições com a garota que você persegue há três ou quatro anos, você realmente gosta de passar algum tempo sozinho com ela. Quero dizer, sozinho com ela _conversando_, ao invés de ouvindo ela tentar expelir os pulmões a grito. Durante as rondas ele e Lily Evans geralmente falavam sobre qualquer coisa boba que atravessasse suas mentes, eles falavam sobre o futuro, suas respectivas infâncias, a guerra que se aproximava, ou qualquer assunto sem sentido que quisessem, e James podia ver Lily sorrindo e gesticulando enquanto falava animadamente sobre algo agradável, ele podia ver o brilho determinado em seus olhos sempre que ela falava sobre lutar quando terminasse Hogwarts, ele podia aproveitá-la. E isso é algo que ele nunca pode antes.

Essa ronda estava sendo leve. Eles estavam rindo e conversando sobre o que gostariam de fazer com suas vidas após o fim da guerra. Nenhum dos dois tinha certeza se iriam ver o fim da guerra, mas esperavam que sim.

" Hum... Deixa eu ver. Sabe, geralmente eu sonho com coisas grandes, marcar a história, nunca deixar o mundo esquecer quem foi James Potter, mas eu confesso que lá no fundo, o que eu mais quero é amar alguém, alguém que me ame de volta, e ter uma casa. Não, na verdade, ter um _lar_, como a minha família teve. E algum animal de estimação, provavelmente um cachorro. Eu adoro cachorros. " James disse, com um sorriso que Lily achou encantador no rosto. James não mencionou que queria amar a _ela_ e ter a _ela_ amando-o de volta na casa deles com algum animal de estimação e, eventualmente, filhos.

" Jura? " Ela disse e sorriu. Falar sobre amor com James, agora que eles eram amigos, era absolutamente fácil e absurdamente estranho. Era fácil porque... Bom, falar com James em geral era muito fácil para Lily, como ela surpreendentemente descobriu. Mas era estranho, porque, ok, ele realmente tinha parado de chamá-la para sair a cada chance que tinha e ela não sabia se os sentimentos dele continuavam os mesmos, mas, de qualquer forma, ele inegavelmente teve uma queda gigantesca por ela. Por um bom tempo. " Eu acho... Bom, não posso negar que é uma idéia que me agrada. Eu sou só uma garota normal e com toda essa guerra e coisas horríveis acontecendo, uma casa segura e uma família feliz pode ser considerado um sonho incrível. Eu concordo com você na maior parte. Amar alguém, que sinta o mesmo, ter filhos, provavelmente, mas não, um cachorro não. Eu realmente gosto deles, mas não consigo considerar a idéia de ter um. "

" Porque? " James perguntou, surpreso.

" Ah, bom, cachorros são mesmo muito fofos, mas eles fazem a maior bagunça, você não pode negar isso. "

" Que pena, eu realmente amaria ter um cachorro. Mas acho que posso desistir disso, se é para casar com você. " Ele não pode evitar flertar, só um pouquinho, às vezes era simplesmente incontrolável. Mantinha sua esperança viva. Lily o olhou nos olhos, rindo um pouco.

" Se você diz, eu fico feliz. " Ele piscou para ela, murmurando qualquer coisa como 'Qualquer coisa por você, ma'am.'. " Agora me diz, porque _ter_ um cachorro? "

" Porque? É preciso uma razão? Eu gosto deles, são leais e divertidos. "

" Ah, sério? " Os olhos dela brilharam um pouco mais com algo que subitamente veio a sua mente. O sorriso de Lily aumentou. " Continue. "

James a olhou, se perguntando qual era o ponto daquilo, mas ele não iria recusar algo tão bobo.

" Hum, me deixa pensar... Cachorros são amigos de verdade, eles sempre te recebem com uma espécie de brilho nos olhos, eles são sempre animados e atenciosos e leais. Eles ficam a sua volta como se você fosse a coisa mais importante no mundo deles e você nunca pode duvidar que eles realmente amam você. Cachorros são divertidos. Você já viu um cachorro chateado, por acaso? Mas quando você está chateado, seu cachorro fica ao seu lado, eles param de fazer a bagunça que eles estão sempre fazendo e sentam ao seu lado e você sabe que pode contar com eles. Porque não ter cachorros? Cachorros são animais maravilhosos. "

" É, com certeza, mas porque eu iria querer um cachorro quando eu posso encontrar todas essas coisas em você? " Houve um silêncio por alguns instantes. Eles pararam de andar, apenas encarando um ao outro, Lily manteve o sorriso no rosto. " Você é tudo isso, não é? Você é um ótimo amigo, está sempre feliz, sério, eu realmente gostaria de saber como você consegue sorrir tanto! Você é forte e esteve ao meu lado todas as vezes que eu precisei. É divertido, atencioso e leal. E está sempre em volta de mim, apesar de tudo que eu já disse e fiz para você. Eu sempre me sinto bem quando estou perto de você, porque você me faz sentir como se me quisesse aqui. Com certeza nós não iríamos precisar de um cão. "

Lily não estava se sentindo ela mesma. Não era o tipo de garota que fala essas coisas para um cara. Especialmente quando esse era o cara que ela clamou odiar por um longo tempo e de repente havia se tornado seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Mas era tudo verdade. Ela confiava em James e sabia que ele era fiel, que ele se importava com ela e que a havia apoiada todas as vezes em que ela estava se sentindo mal. Ela sabia que poderia contar com ele para qualquer coisa.

" Você com certeza é a coisa mais importante no meu mundo. " Foi a resposta dele. Lily deu alguns passos na direção dele, seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, ela só estava fazendo o que sentia vontade. James sempre disse que ela precisava ser mais impulsiva e fazer o que quer que fosse que ela quisesse. Bom, era isso. Lily não saberia dizer por que ela se sentia tão bem por James dizer que ela era a coisa mais importante em seu mundo. Talvez ela tivesse alguns chutes, mas ela mal podia acreditar em si mesma. Como podia ser? Como ela podia se sentir desse jeito por, sarcasticamente, James Potter? Ela não sabia como. E de algum jeito, não tinha a menor importância.

James não tinha muita certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia bom. Era Lily, afinal, qual era o problema em ser comparado com um cachorro? O que importava era que ela havia dito que _eles_ não iriam precisar de um cachorro na futura casa _deles_, como ele queria. O que importava é que ela achava que ele era atencioso e verdadeiro. Muito melhor do que o babaca, arrogante, infantil que ela pensava dele antes. Se ele tivesse que ser comparado com um cachorro para isso, ótimo. Podia ser pior, ele podia ter sido comparado com uma cobra.

Lily estava perto, mas não tão perto quanto James queria. Ele se aproximou alguns centímetros, um sorriso nascendo no rosto bonito.

" Ok então, eu sou um cachorro. Acho que tudo bem. " Lily sorriu. Aquilo era um momento, ela sabia. Um momento que pertencia somente a eles, independente do corredor vazio ou da ronda que eles deviam estar fazendo, era como se eles não estivessem ali. Não estivessem em lugar nenhum, apenas um lugar onde só existia Evans e Potter. Melhor ainda, Lily e James. " Mas você sabe, eu acho que você é uma gata. "

" Literal ou figurativamente? " Ela perguntou, as duas esmeraldas brilhavam tanto que James não podia pensar em olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse seu rosto, que não fosse para ela. Ele riu da pergunta.

" Os dois, mas eu estava falando literalmente. Mais ou menos literalmente. O que eu quis dizer foi que você é tanto uma gata quanto eu sou um cachorro. "

" E o que isso quer dizer? "

" Quer dizer que você é independente. Você precisa ser conquistada, que para alguém ter o seu carinho, tem que merecer. Que você é forte, bonita e muito inteligente. Que você pode ser doce e atenciosa, mas se alguém a desaponta, você vai embora com uma graça que só você pode ter. Significa que você é determinada e talvez você não fique em volta das pessoas tanto quanto um cachorro, mas você silenciosamente vem e fica perto. "

Lily olhou para ele, uma mistura de sentimentos se movendo rapidamente dentro dela. James acabou com os poucos passos que havia entre eles e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, tocando levemente sua face avermelhada com a ponta dos dedos. " Talvez você esteja certo. " Ela disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

" Sim, eu estou. E isso explica muita coisa. Agora nós temos a razão pela qual costumávamos brigar tanto. " Ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada rápida, e James pensou mais uma vez que ela ficava linda quando ria. Ele segurou-a pela cintura firmemente, puxando-a para perto de si e seus olhos se encontraram.

" Isso faz sentido. "

Não havia mais nada a dizer. Nenhuma necessidade de palavras. Os dois sabiam o que viria a seguir. Lily abraçou James pelo pescoço, descobrindo em seu abraço o lugar mais confortável. Descobrindo o lugar para o qual ela foi feita. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, finalmente a beijando. Ele tinha que admitir, tinha sonhado sobre isso mais vezes do que podia contar, mas era indiscutivelmente melhor. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente e ela tinha um gosto viciante. Eles se separaram, ambos insatisfeitos com isso, tentando recuperar o ar.

" Hey, Evans. " Ele chamou, com um sorriso convencido que ele sempre deu para ela, do exato mesmo modo que ela costumava achar extremamente irritante. " Sai comigo? "

Ela revirou os olhos, sem querer deixar escapar outra risada, ainda entre seus braços.

" Ah, vamos lá, se nós queremos chegar na nossa casa dos sonhos e filhos um dia, temos que começar em algum lugar. "

" Acho que você fez o seu ponto. "

" Então? "

" Acho que você finalmente tem o seu 'sim', Potter. "

-

**N/A**: Eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto do modo como isso ficou. Ficou melhor em inglês, que foi a primeira versão que eu fiz e falta só revisar para que eu poste, mas em ambas as línguas continua sendo mais doce do que eu geralmente consigo suportar.

De qualquer forma, é a minha primeira tentativa de James e Lily que eu termino e posto então sejam simpáticos, reviews fazem ficwritters ruivas muito felizes. 8D

Beijos, pingüins, Fanii.


End file.
